1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to forming a bulk acoustic wave device and a transistor.
2. Related Art
In RF (radio frequency) applications, power amplification and filtering functions are important. Typically, filtering is achieved using an integrated circuit having a surface acoustic wave (SAW) filter and another integrated circuit having a transistor. However, as the industry desires to decrease the real estate of integrated circuits, there is a desire to have SAW filters and transistors formed on the same integrated circuit. However, SAW filters take up a lot of space and are difficult to integrate with transistors.